1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to transmission of rotational power, and more particularly to disconnect mechanisms such as used in drivetrains for integrated drive generators that are used in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft rely on electrical, pneumatic, and hydraulic systems for secondary power. A typical electrical system utilizes an integrated drive generator (IDG) coupled to each engine to provide fixed frequency power to the distribution system and loads. One type of IDG includes a generator, a hydraulic unit, and a differential assembly arranged in a common housing. The differential assembly is operably coupled to a gas turbine engine via an input shaft. The rotational speed of the input shaft varies during the operation of the gas turbine engine. The hydraulic unit cooperates with the differential assembly to provide a constant speed to the generator throughout engine operation.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved disconnect mechanisms for disconnecting the drive train when conditions warrant. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.